A Different Calling
by icey5mat
Summary: A youth who dreams about a life he never had, is entangled with the affairs of madman. Will his dreams lead him to the truth or will it be too late?


**Underground Base**

A roaring flame can be seen consuming the entire laboratory, spreading the wild fire from the desks to the computers, to the different equipment around the room. From within the flame stood a man who was wearing a tattered formal suit. He was struggling to breathe as he clutched with his left arm a silver suitcase.

Across him stood what I believe to be human sized turtles each holding different weapons. As with the man across from them, they too seemed fatigued and almost out of breath.

"It's over Bishop! Surrender that case now!" The Blue Banded Turtle Demanded

"Surrender is not in my vocabulary, Leonardo. This will ensure the future of the human race!" The man replied.

"Future?! The only thing I see ya doin' is ta make more of those mutant creeps!" The Red banded turtle yelled

Suddenly , an explosion broke out and caused the turtles to stumble forward while causing the man to let go of the case watching it fall towards the floor

"No! The only source for the project! I won't give it up so easily" The Man said as he hurriedly went after the case

"Bishop stop! The Ceiling it's about to…" The Purple banded Turtle screamed

As the man heard the turtle's voice, the ceiling gave way and collapsed on top of him and the case, engulfing the area in fiery debris. The turtles watched in shock as the flames grew stronger. The purple banded turtle suddenly reached for his bag which was strapped on him and pulled out what seems to be a portable computer.

"Judging from what just happened, Bishop's all taken care off and the fire will probably destroy those samples he took from us. In any case, let's get out of here"

"Yeah dudes come on. I've had enough of this creepy place" The orange banded one said out loud

…

…

…

_Memory Restoration at 35%_

_Warning Kernel Error recognized! Memory Integration has been disabled! Warning! Warning…_

_Restoration Continues as follows …_

Suddenly a boy awakes in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He places his hands on his ruffled brown hair and begins to calm down.

"It was another dream… about them… Who exactly are they…" The boy says in low and tired voice.

Looking at the clock in near his bed sees the numbers "3:15" in red LED lights. He sighs once more and proceeds to fall back asleep.

"It's going to be one of those days again, isn't it?" was all he said before falling back asleep.

**The First Day**

**Central Park (Early Morning)**

Despite his episode last night, the boy was able to wake up early to go to the park. He was wearing a grey flat hat, green jacket with a white undershirt and some blue jeans while wearing some red sneakers, his typical attire. The peaceful scenery provided by the park, helped him calm down as he walked through the area. Many things have been troubling him lately and perhaps reflecting on these issues might help him sort them out. As he was thinking about this he heard his name being called.

"Isaac! Yo, Isaac Dude!" said a boy coming up to him.

The boy was about his height , 5'7 to be exact , he head brown spiky hair which came to his neck. He was wearing an orange collared shirt with his beige colored pants and checkered sneakers. Rounding up his look was a pair of red headphones around his neck.

"Daryl? Is that you, early in the morning?" I said in reply

"Hey, I can be up early as much as the next guy!" he shot back

"What's the matter, talked to every girl here and struck out?" I said to him laughingly

"No, that's uhm… yeah…. I mean… why are they all taken in the first place" he seemed to reply out of desperation

Daryl Brown, he is what you might call a Ladies Man. A refined fellow, complete with the words and the charm. From the looks of it he can charm any girl for anything. He has a reputation of treating all females higher than regular guys. It was rumored that he'd give every girl our school a rose (even the faculty and staff) with a special note handwritten by him. He seems to be the dream man every girl wants. He is also one of my best friends. I still don't understand how we became friends, I mean to other guys he is seen as competition but I guess he's an ok friend when his girl antics don't cause problems.

"Anyways, why are you here early in the morning, don't tell me you're on the hunt too?", he asked while grinning.

"Of course not!, I just like walking on this park, it feels nice" I humbly replied.

"Nice to see someone else enjoying the park" A soft voice suddenly said

As the boys turned around they saw a girl who had long dark flowing hair. She was wearing a light red dress with purple lacing and a matching long plaid skirt and red heels. She also was wearing a baby blue scarf on her neck.

"Hi Cheria!" I said to her

Cheria Noble, another of my closest friends. She always has a cheerful disposition and one of the smartest kids in our class. Her smile can brighten anybody's day. It was said that her smile caused the plants in our schools garden to grow at an abnormal rate. Needless to say that she was also one of the most wanted girls in our school. But it's still a mystery how she doesn't seem to have a boyfriend or even a suitor. She would always turn them down in the sweetest way so nobody feels bad for actually trying. Some consider it to be honored by getting shot down by her. I thought about trying but never seemed to find the right moment to.

"Why Ms. Noble, you are looking so ravishing today. Would you accompany me to lunch this fine day" Daryl elonquently said to her

"Uhm, I think I'll pass, besides I have to finish reading my novels later" She sweetly said

"_Oh perhaps another day then" He said "Why did I even try she shoots down every guy that asks her" He_ then muttered to me.

"Hey it's ok, one day you're going find the one girl who'll actually fall in love with you" I laughingly said

"I'll cheer for you too" Cheria said with a smile

"Gee thanks you guys, I feel so much better" Daryl sarcastically replied.

**Isaac's Apartment (Early Evening)**

After meeting at the park, the trio decided to spend the day hanging out with each other. New York had a lot to offer to teenagers these days. After an eventful day the decided to retire to Isaac's house and spend some time watching television.

"In other news, the mysterious vigilantes help prevent another attempt at robbery today at the 1st National Bank" the Anchor man said

"Wow, these people are sure amazing huh?" Cheria said to us

"I know what you mean, it's like we have a real life Batman" Daryl said enthusiastically

I listened on to my friends and the television talk about these mysterious beings that apparently helped New York become peaceful. It must take a lot of courage and strength to do what they have doing. I feel almost jealous; they're doing something exciting in their lives.

Suddenly a voice reaches out to me, it sounds like an elderly man speaking to me. "_… you must always remember, to do the right thing. In the course of your life many paths will reveal themselves to you. The easiest path may not always be brightest path. You must never falter and always choose the right path…_

"… remember… Isaac…"

"Huh?!"

"I said have you remembered anything new dude?" Daryl had apparently turned the television off and asked me a question

"Daryl, you can't expect him to just remember everything like that" Cheria said while snapping her fingers

"I know that!" He shouted! "It's just that, I'm worried about you, you know…" He said to me in a sad tone

I just then remembered, Isaac Waters was a boy who had gotten into an accident two months ago. As a result I couldn't remember anyone. I was lucky to have remembered that the things that I've learned in school but I couldn't remember anything about myself like my hobbies or interests. I couldn't even remember my parents or my friends. They all helped me to remember somethings but… it was still not the same. The only thing different about me is that I have dreams, dreams about people I've never met or stuff that I've never been able to do. I've never told anyone about my dreams, but maybe these people in my dream can help me remember who I really am.

"Hey, nope nothing new, but thanks for asking" I replied with a smile.

"OK then, well it's getting late I better take Cheria home now before both of our parents get worried and no I won't try anything with her" Daryl proudly told me

"I didn't say anything" I jokingly replied.

I saw them walking outside on my window. I felt bad for worrying them but I promise to remember everything as fast as I can so that nobody would have to worry anymore. I suddenly realized something: If they're walking this late I hope nothing bad would happen to them. I shook my head at this and thought

"This go this way every night, and besides you keep the streets safe at night, you can protect them…. Right guys?" He said to no one in particular.

I decided to turn in for the night and hoping for a good night's rest.

**Abandoned Building**

The room was dimly lit with various pictures of people covering the walls. Each of the faces was encircled with a red marker. The person in the room took out a dart and threw it at random target in the room. It hit a picture of a man who looked into his 40's who had a short hair and a pair of glasses.

"Target Acquired" the person said in an empty voice

**A/N: Well here's the opening chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Please feel free to critique my work with a review. Hoping for your honest opinions. Thanks everyone**


End file.
